Avatar The Last Airbender: High School Chronices
by Zeno12356
Summary: What is everything you seen in Avatar never happened…..What if everything you knew was changed…..what if bender go to school to help master there bending skills find out in Avatar: The High School Chronicles…..


Avatar the Last AirBender: The High School Chronicles

Chapter 1: The Avatar goes to our school?!

It's the first day of school and all the bender are rushing off to class, but not all people know where to go, 14 year old Aang is still wandering around the halls, he sighed as he looked at his schedule. "Okay my first class, is water bending 101?" Aang said to himself. "Why do I have water bending 101?" Then he remembered what he was told right before he stared school. He flashed back. _Aang was sitting watching T.V. when he seen another monk talking to his parents. He tried to listen in but couldn't hear. "What's wrong monk Giatzu?" Aang's mom asked. _

"_We've realized something concerning Aang" the monk said. He told them that Aang was the Avatar and they called Aang in. _

"_Yeah, mom", Aang asked when he got in there. They told him that he was the Avatar and he had to master every element when he starts school. Aang new he wouldn't make any friends if they knew that he was the Avatar, so he decided to keep it to himself._ He flashed back when he seen a wall shoot up out of nowhere.

"HAULT!" Someone shouted. Aang turned to see a muscular Earthbender. "Why aren't you in class?" He asked Aang.

"W-well, I don't know where my class is?" Aang stammered. The man walked over to Aang who backed up slowly.

"Let me see your classes" The man asked. Aang handed him his list. "Hmmm…Water Bending 101" The man said. "Oh that's right over there" The man pointed to the door that said **WATER BENDING 101** on it. Aang thanked him and ran away with his classes. "Hmmm…why would an AirBender need a water bending class?" The man asked himself while rubbing his chin. "Wait!, that boys the Avatar!" He shouted. Aang opened the door and quickly shut behind him. He peaked behind the window to make sure he wasn't chasing him. When he turned around he saw a huge class of water benders starring at him.

"What's he doing here?" A random water bender asked from the back.

"That's what I would like to know" The teacher asked. "Can I help you?" She asked. Aang walked up and showed her his classes. The teacher read the note left for her to herself it read. _Dear Teacher, we've realized that our son is the Avatar and he needs to take all the classes listed to master all the elements. She gave the list back to him without another word. _

"_Well I'll assign you a group to work with" The teacher said. She looked around and seen a girl and boy water bender sitting on the mats placed for them. The teach pointed to them. "Work with them" the teacher said Aang walked over to them s everyone starred at him. He sat next to the girl and guy. She looked over and smiled at him. _

"_Hi, my names Katara" She said as she held out her hand. Aang looked surprised that anyone would was so nice. _

"_Oh I'm Aang" Aang replied and he shook her hand. He leaned over to the other boy, smiled and waved until he seen the boys face was angry. Aang leaned back to where he was. _

"_Don't mind him" Katara said. "He's just….um how do I say it…a hot head" She continued. The boy's face turned red._

"_I AM NOT A HOT HEAD AND I DON'T HAVE A SHORT FUSE, I AM THE BEST MALE WATER BENDER IN THIS CLASS ZEN!" He shouted. Everyone turned starred at him. He was breathing hard when the teacher stepped in. _

"_That's enough, Zen" She said. He sat back down. "Okay class today you will show me what you know about water bending" The teacher told them. "Stand up" she ordered. They all stood to there feet. "Now I will line you up and you will show me what you can do". Aang raised his hand. "Yes Aang?" She asked._

"_Uhhhh, I have no idea what I'm doing" Aang said. The class laughed at him. The teacher sighed. _

"_Okay Aang, Katara will you teach Aang the basics?" She asked Katara. _

"_Sure" Katara said happily. She grabbed Aang's arm and they ran to the back of the class to the water fountain. "So do you know about pushing and pulling the water?" Aang looked confused. "Okay it goes like this". She turned towards the water fountain and made a pushing and pulling motion with her hands. As she did, the water went back and forth. Aang turned towards the water and copied her and he was bending the water. "Wow you're already bending it!" Katara shouted with excitement. "Okay let's try something a little different" She said. She moved her hands and the water came up in a glob. "This one called the water whip" Katara continued. She formed the water into a whip sort of shape. She lashed her hand forward and the water flew towards the other direction. _

"_Hmmmm…like this?" Aang asked. He did this exact same thing. Katara was amazed. _

"_Wow we better get back with the other class" Katara said. She grabbed his arm again and ran back to the line. The teacher watched each person as they showed her what they could do. Once she got to Katara she showed her how she could whip the water across the class. _

"_Good, good" the teacher said. When she got to Aang she started to pass him up when he stopped her._

"_Hey what about me?!" He asked her. The teacher sighed and looked at him. Aang got ready and focused. He waved his hands around and the water from the fountain started to move then it rose into a water whip. He wiped it across the room then over his head. Then he stopped the water and focused all of his energy to make it freeze up. Apparently no one could do that because they all gasped. Then Aang ran up to it and kicked it, breaking it into little pieces. Everyone including the teacher was speechless. _

"_H-how did you do that?" the teacher asked. Aang shrugged. Everyone started to whisper. Aang looked around at all the astonished faces. _

"_Did I do something wrong?" Aang asked. Katara looked at him and smiled. _

"_No but this is going to be a really weird year" Katara said. _


End file.
